Soaked in Glitter
by VintageVampire173
Summary: Magnus decides to do Camille a favor and fill in for her at the club while she's sick, little does he know that Alec is hiding away in the very corner Magnus calls his own. What will happen when Magnus gives Alec a show He'll never forget?
1. I need a Drink

Alec was aware that this was a bad Idea. He couldn't believe he'd let Jace talk him into a "guys night out", what was he thinking? Oh that's right he hadn't been thinking. All hope of a tame evening was lost when Alec saw the neon sign flashing above the small awning on the brick building. At least Alec was in no real danger of falling prey to _this_ club's predators. Scantily clad females had never been his thing.

"Jace," Alec could hear the whine in his voice, but he didn't care, "do you really want to spend the night here?" Alec said the last word with enough venom that Jace turned his head to give him an incredulous look.

"Alec, dude, are you seriously so uptight that even a strip club won't loosen you up?" Jace rolled his eyes when he saw Alec flinch at his use of the words 'strip club'.

Alec couldn't help but be nervous; this was obviously not something he normally did despite being 18 and fully legal. Alec avoided these places like the plague, why would he want to be around a bunch of half-naked sweaty strangers, with his brother of all people? Whom happened to be very attractive. Everywhere Jace went he seemed to have a horde of female followers. Which really bothered Alec, and not just because he didn't like crowds. He couldn't help but feel kind of…Jealous. But that was a whole other story. "Pardon me, if I don't drool all over the first girl I see" Alec shot at his brother bitterly.

"Rerrr" Jace mewled at him sticking out his finger like a cat extending its claws and swiping at him playfully. Ugh, Jace could be such a child sometimes. Alec shot Jace a look, but gave up his protests. He obviously wasn't going to talk his way out of this one. "Calm down tiger" Jace said as they neared the front of the building chuckling.

With a sigh Alec followed him inside and stopped dead in his tracks. Dear God, it was worse than he thought. The club had grungy looking black walls with lights every ten feet that put off the only non stage lighting. He turned his head and saw a bar that was practically overflowing with middle aged men. He could see a line of girls on a platform dancing in short sparkly dresses and ridiculous heels that reminded him of daggers. Alec had no idea how Jace thought this was a fun way to spend his time.

"I need a Drink" Alec said making his way toward the bar. He weaved past a few tables, all full, on his way and had to shove in between two guys in suits leaning on the bar to make room for himself. They grumbled but didn't bother Alec thank goodness.

The bartender must have thought he looked like he needed a drink because when Alec requested a martini he just slid it down the counter with a nod, and said "that one's on the house". Alec was surprised but picked up his drink and returned the nod saying his thanks and started looking for a dark corner to hide in. Finding a nice empty table in a dark corner he made his way over and slid into an empty chair. Hopefully Jace wouldn't bother him about 'not enjoying this fine show with a front row seat'. Alec was too busy trying to pretend he wasn't there to notice that the platform nearest him was lighting up and the room had grown quiet.

The music that had been bouncing off the walls changed to a dirty, gritty sounding beat that Alec had never heard before but instantly loved. It was so much different from the normal punk music he usually listened to non stop. He looked up and his breath caught. Slinking on to the stage was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen in his entire life. His exotic movements had Alec rooted to the spot, everything about him was irresistible. He had long black hair that was falling to angle at his shoulders that came to razor sharp points that drew the eye. Alec noticed that his hair was glimmering in the purple light of the stage. Alec let his eyes take in the sparkling silver tie sitting on gorgeously tanned skin framed by a shockingly purple vest that was form fitting drawing attention to his toned chest. The dancer swayed and rolled his hips to the beat drawing Alec's attention further down again. He had on black jeans so tight Alec couldn't imagine how he'd managed to get them on in the first place. Alec was slightly surprised to see the silver Stiletto heels, they had to be at least 7 inches, Isabelle would approve. Alec knew he was staring but he couldn't make himself stop, he was so captivated he hadn't even put his drink down.

The sleek dancer had worked his way over to the middle of the runway-like stage where he moved his arms above his head and grabbed a pole behind him, sliding down and facing Alec's direction the entire time. Damn, Alec didn't know how he could possibly handle anything else the man did, when to Alec's shock he looked him dead in the eye. Alec couldn't help the breathless sigh at the sight of those eyes. If Alec had thought his body was incredible he was wrong, these eyes were better. They were so exotic he had to wonder if the dancer was entirely human. Never before had Alec seen green eyes shot through with yellow before. They reminded him of a forest with their deep colors. They were shocks of color that Alec could stare at forever. The dancer had definitely noticed his staring. Alec couldn't find the energy to be ashamed of his behavior; he did however have the energy to blush. Alec felt the familiar heat rush to his face. He could swear he saw the dancer smirk at him but the look was gone before Alec could be sure. Alec heard the beat stat to soften as the dancer hooked a heel around the pole leaving Alec with a glittery wink before spinning around to saunter back stage again.

Alec was still staring a hole in the place where the man had retreated when the lights on the stage went off and the music quit playing. He felt ridiculous for getting so flustered over a complete stranger. Alec wanted to know who that dancer with the exotic eyes was, but what in the world could he say after that? 'Sorry about drooling all over the floor earlier, I don't usually come to these places…by the way I think you're beautiful'. That definitely wouldn't work.

Sighing he took a long sip of his martini that he'd managed to forget about earlier. He'd only gotten half of the clear liquid down when a familiar voice broke into his thoughts, "there you are, should have known you'd be hiding in a corner." Jace had walked up to his table and sat down in a chair across from him.

Alec hoped that Jace would think his slightly flustered appearance was because of the Alcohol. "You know how much I love a party" he said, not without humor.

"Oh, we have jokes now do we?" his smirk didn't go un-noticed by Alec.

"Only for you" he returned sarcastically, sweeping his hand holding the drink in a gesture to include Jace.

"My, my, we're in a much better mood. Enjoying the entertainment?" his tone was smug; Alec would have wanted to punch him in the face if he hadn't been so horrified. Damn, this was bad. Maybe Jace didn't actually know who Alec had gotten so obviously flustered over.

"W-what?" Alec could kick himself. Way to prove Jace undoubtly right. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Alec wished he could just turn invisible or fade into the background, but that wasn't possible so he settled for draining the rest of his martini. He welcomed the smooth burn that kept him from going insane.

"So I got you out of the house, dragged you to a club, _and_ got you to have a good time?" Jace said sounding like he was reading accomplishments off a resume. "I clearly deserve an award" he said still smug.

Alec was glad that Jace seemed to have ignored his stammering. Alec was still incapable of forming a coherent reply so he just settled for leveling Jace with a nasty glare. If looks could kill, the one Alec was giving Jace would have dropped him dead on the glittery floor. That would actually cause more harm than help, unfortunately, so Alec decided to just let it go. "Hmm," came his noncommittal reply. It wouldn't actually stop Jace from patting himself on the back, but maybe at least stop him from expecting Alec to tell him he was deserving of all the praise he was giving himself.

"She must have been beautiful" Jace said with in a tone that he hoped was neutral. He was baiting Alec. Maybe he could get Alec to spill the beans if he played this just right. He wanted to know who this girl was; she deserved an award of her own. She had to be beautiful, out of this world beautiful. Alec never got flustered over a female ever. Jace was holding his breath, waiting for Alec to blow up at him again and tell Jace to leave him alone.

The light buzz from the Alcohol was making Alec feel dizzy and warm. Jace talking about the beautiful "girl" made the heat spread all over his body and no doubt to his face too. Looking around for some sort of inspiration Alec's eyes landed on the very person he was trying not to think about. Seeing the dancer made memory of those green-yellow eyes flood to the front of his mind and say the one word his reeling mind could manage, "Breathtaking." His blood ran cold and he froze. He was really on a roll tonight. Why not just tell Jace that he was beautiful while, he was it? Jace must think he'd had gone insane. Alec thought he had.

Jace looked absolutely shocked. He had seen Alec flush and started to turn around when Alec knocked over his empty glass and ran away mumbling something about needing to go to the bathroom. What in the world had gotten into his brother? He watched Alec's retreating back incredulously. That kid should join the track team; no one could runaway faster than Alexander Lightwood. His eyes widened again when they caught sight of a tall figured following Alec into the dark hallway. Well damn, looks like Alec really was getting all the fun tonight.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Go easy on me, lol. Tell me what you guys think. The next chapter is going to follow Magnus, it should be up soon. hope you guys enjoyed it.


	2. Well played Bane

_Chapter 2: Well played Bane_

_**Disclaimer:**_Sadly I do not own The Mortal Instruments or Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood. The didn't appear under my Christmas tree, they still belong to Cassandra Clare, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement (and yours).

Well_ played Bane_, Magnus thought to himself. He couldn't believe he'd almost lost his cool, in public even, over some teenager. When he agreed to fill in for Camille he knew he wasn't likely to find himself a cutie, it was gentlemen's club for Christ's sake! The closest person to his age was 30. And Magnus just did not have the energy to chase after a 30 year old, money or no.

But when Magnus stepped out on the stage of his corner, there he was staring at the table like he just wanted to disappear. Magnus knew from the way the kid was slumped in his chair glass in hand that he was not your average teen. Who came to a gentlemen's club and purposefully avoided the Entertainment? This kid must a serious recluse. _I could help him out with that, _Magnus thought with a smirk_._ He was determined to catch this kid's attention.

Magnus used his body like an instrument twisting and rolling his hips to the beat keeping his attention on the teen. he almost lost his cool, when low and behold he looked up and noticed the dancer. _Oh my God, _Magnus was loosing his ability to think coherently. The teen had the most stunning blue eyes, like the deepest ocean you could think of. Magnus noted that when the teen's eyes worked their way over him they had shocks of a lighter blue, a lighthouse shining over the ocean. Magnus doubted the light could keep him from hitting the shore; he was already overwhelmed by this beautiful creature. The boy had messy black hair that fell in front of his eyes and brushed his cheeks. Magnus couldn't tell with that old ratty sweater, but he thought the boy definitely had some muscle. He was a gorgeous creature and he obviously had no idea he was stunning. Magnus generally liked a man with confidence, but he found the boy's shyness was refreshing.

Magnus was enjoying this more than he should be; strictly speaking he was supposed to be the entertainment. With a mental shake of his head Magus decided to level the playing field. He made use of the poll standing behind him and rolled down suggestively in a way Camille would have approved of. He made sure that his own eyes stayed the ocean blue ones below him. Magnus let a smirk fall on his face when he saw the teen blush. _Oh my Prada_, this boy was just too much. Magnus was glad that he could hear the beat softening; he didn't think he could take much more of this without pouncing the kid. Channeling his inner diva Magnus hooked a glittery stiletto behind the poll and used it to spin around the metal dropping a glittery wink at the adorable teen before exiting the stage. Magnus finally let a sigh leave his lips, and he smiled the image of a pair of ocean blue eyes still the forethought in his mind.

And that was how he'd gotten to where he was now, walking away from the stage trying to come down from the heaven that was an ocean of blue. But it was no use; he knew that he'd hate himself in the morning if he didn't go talk to the kid.

_Well hello there_, Magnus noticed that the blue eyed beauty was no longer alone. He had a muscular blonde friend who gave off waves of confidence. Magnus broke his rule about judging people based off of their appearances and decided that he didn't like this kid. Magnus knew he should probably leave them alone, it looked they were having…..an Argument?

Magnus could see that the blue eyed boy was extremely red in the face and had knocked over his glass. Before he could think about leaving the boy's eyes, looking anywhere but at the Blond, landed on him. If Magnus was a person to get flustered he was sure that his face would have been beet red. The way that the boy was looking at him sent shivers down his spine. It didn't feel like the kid was looking at him, but through him. Magnus blinked and almost lost track of the teen. Damn, that kid could book it. Why was he running away?

Magnus didn't stop to think about it, he just followed after the boy with the blue eyes. He told himself his heart was beating so hard because walking so fast across the club; it didn't have anything to do with who he was chasing. Nope, not a single thing. Manus sighed it didn't even sound convincing inside his own head. He was being ridiculous he knew it, but he could blame it on being a hormonal teenager. Even 19 year olds occasionally chased after a ridiculously hot boy, right? Apparently he did.

Magnus had finally managed to catch up to the boy, a few more quick steps and he could reach out and touch him. _You can do this Bane,_ Magnus thought to himself, _he's just a teenager. A ridiculously delicious looking teenager…_

"Hello there," Magnus said, in what he hoped was a smooth voice. There was no point in trying to act aloof; he'd already sunk that ship by following the kid. He hoped the kid wouldn't run away, Magnus really would be disappointed. But he already knew this kid didn't like to stand out, he had a feeling he'd be lucky to get a phone number.

The blue eyed boy flinched and spun around, "are you following me?" He sounded mad, almost incredulous. His face was flushed. Magnus couldn't tell if it was from the argument he'd had with the blond or if he had something to do with it.

Magnus was determined to play it cool. "Only if you're ask me too, darling" Magnus smirked at the blush he was rewarded with from the boy. He definitely liked seeing the color splashed across the boy's cheeks. Magnus leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

The boy was staring at him with wide eyes. He looked like he was debating whether or not he should run away. "What…what did you just call me?" he asked biting his lip.

Magnus was thoroughly enjoying watching the boy squirm. He looked the boy straight in the eye. "I do believe I said 'darling'," he said, "I'm sorry but I don't believe you told me your name." He raised an eyebrow challenging the boy to correct him, tell him his name.

"I didn't." the boy said still looking like he was thinking about running. He was picking at the sleeves of his sweater. Magnus kept looking at him with the raised brow, finally the boy said, "My name is Alexander, Alexander Lightwood."

Magnus was glad to have a name to put with the face in front of him. "I'm Magnus," He said with a grin, "Magnus Bane." He watched the boy for a reaction, Alexander nodded.

Magnus would take it. He watched with interest as Alexander's face flushed with color again and he started playing with the sleeves of his ratty sweater again. Magnus certainly wouldn't mind if that sweater disappeared. Alexander was looking increasingly bothered and Magnus was about to ask him what was wrong when he spoke up, "Um…Magnus you don't, you don't come here often do you?" If possible, the boy seemed to turn even redder.

Oh my, He was trying to ask Magnus if he worked here; if he was a stripper. Ha, what a thought. Magnus couldn't help but laugh. He could feel the Alexander's startled stare on him, but he still couldn't stop. He wrapped an arm around himself and leaned against the dark wall for support. "Oh no," he managed to stop laughing long enough to get out, "my friend is sick and I'm just doing her a favor and filling in her."

Alexander visibly relaxed a little hearing that Magnus was not, in fact, a stripper. "Oh…That's nice of you" he said clearly at a loss for words. He had stopped picking his poor sweater to pieces, in favor of biting his lip. Wow, this kid had a lot of nervous habits. Magnus didn't think he could stand much more of the lip biting. Unless he was the one doing the biting, that is.

"I suppose," Magus allowed, "she probably would've gotten fired if I didn't." it was true; Camille was one of the most popular dancers at the club. She got a stage to herself every night and never failed to draw a crowd. She used her white-blonde hair and voluptuous body to her advantage, stunning any man she could with her Jade green eyes. She always joked saying that if she was going to be beautiful she might as well make money for it. And make money she did. Even though she was good at her job, when she'd called in sick indefinitely her boss told her that if she missed more than three nights, she was going to be fired. Camille had called Magnus in a panic and he agreed to help her out, filling in for her until she could get back to work.

"That seems a little harsh," Alexander pointed out. Magnus could tell that he was uncomfortable talking about his friend and her undoubtedly strict boss.

"It's a tough industry," Magus agreed, "but I can think of better things to talk about..." Magnus was baiting Alexander. He raised his eyebrow in invitation.

He could see Alexander swallow. Magnus hoped that he wasn't always this nervous, that Magnus had something to do with destruction of that sweater. He smiled at the thought. "Like what?" Alexander asked innocently.

"Like taking you somewhere a little more," he paused, thinking of the right word, "tasteful." Magnus leaned in closer while he was talking and gave the boy a wink.

He watched the color splash across Alexander's face like blood staining ivory. His grin got impossibly bigger, this kid was adorable. "I-I should probably go," he said, "My brother's waiting on me."

Magnus was disappointed, but he wasn't surprised. Alexander was obviously uncomfortable; he probably didn't like the idea of being seen with someone so flashy as himself. He schooled his features in an expression of indifference. _Aha, _he thought, _just what I'm looking for. _He reached out and grabbed the cell phone sticking out of the boy's pocket. "Just in case you change your mind" Magnus told him quickly typing his number into the device. He didn't miss Alexander's gasp at his actions.

Magnus slipped the phone back into the boy's pocket barley suppressing a chuckle. He turned on his heels and left Alexander staring at his glitter-coated back. He let himself smile. _Well Played Bane_, he though, _well played_. He couldn't wait to go home and call Camille, she was going to flip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my goodness Gravy, I must really love you guys. This is the third time I've had to rewrite this A/N. my laptop froze and threw me off FF two times already today. /sigh/. Anyway, this cahpter was a bit harder to write than I thought it would be. I'm not going to apologize for Making our first Malec encounter really awkward, because we all Know that Alec is an incredibly shy soul and it would be an awkward experience for him. (not saying that I don't love Alec, because I do). I'm going to stick to Alec's P.o.V for a while, I feel like if I flip with evey other chapter I'll be rehashing the same events more than necesassy. I hope you guys enjoyed seeing inside Magnus's head as much as I did. I'm going to try to update this fic at least once a week. I'm not going to make any promises though, Schools starting up again soon. Thank you to all of those of you who reviewed my last chapter :) I'll put replies at the end. If you liked this chapter (or even if you didn't) please review and tell me what you think. Reviews are like food for the hungry writer's soul. you guys don't want me to starve do you? XD

FireAngel5683: here you go, I hope you like this chapter too :)

.Zorua: you know I still have a hard time spelling your penname. You'd think that a Pokemon lover like myself would be able to spell it like, Wham-blam-sam-thank-you-ma'am. But no I had to double checkk, like twice XD Thanks for the review, love I hope you like this one too. I hope you weren't dissapointed after the metaphors. hmm?

BlackRosina17: Your review made me smile. I'm glad you enjoyed the details. I hope I didn't take too long updating. If so hopefully I can make it up to you by guarunteeing plenty of Jace in the near future as well.. ;]

DisturbingEmily: I flipped out when I saw that you'd reviewed my chapter. I'm pretty sure my brother thinks I'm insane lol. I absolutely adore Symphony of Broken Dreams :) I'm glad you liked the first chapter, Hopefully you like this one too.


	3. Great going, Wayland

_Chapter three: Great Going, Wayland_

_**Disclaimer:** _They still belong to Cassie.

* * *

><p>Alec stared at his phone for the hundredth time. Maybe if he just called Magnus he could stop thinking about him. Alec had found himself lost in thought, thinking about those shockingly green and gold eyes a lot lately. Jace had caught him more than once, and had just given Alec a knowing smirk. With a sigh Alec rolled over on his bed, his back facing the tempting device.<p>

"If you keep sighing like that, I might be forced to call her myself." Jace's voice cut through his reprieve.

Alec went rigid "what?" he tried to calm his panic, to no avail. "What are you talking about?" he sounded defensive and scared to his own ears. This was bad. Very bad. Alec couldn't quit panicking long enough to think of a way to get out of this situation. But he had a feeling that Jace would figure him out even if he didn't have panic fogging up his thoughts. He was the rabbit, trapped with no way out; Jace was the crafty lion getting ready to finish off his prey.

"Obviously I'm talking about the girl who you've been thinking about whenever you think I'm not looking," Said Jace with that stupid superior tone of his. Jace could be such an asshat, since when was he observant anyway.

"I have not," Alec started, "been thinking about some girl." Which was strictly true. _Unless you count extremely glittery men in high heeled shoes as girls,_ thought Alec. The thought almost made him smile.

Jace had worked his way over the bed and snatched up Alec's phone while he was freaking out. "Of course you haven't-" Jace started but then stopped. He was looking at Alec's phone with a weird expression on his face. Alec was pretty sure he saw confusion, and surprise? The expressions disappeared and Alec felt himself tense up. Jace was a guarded person, it had taken Alec years to get him to open up and here he was closing himself off again. Alec feared Jace was going to put a distance between them again. He didn't know that he could handle that to be honest. "Alec," Jace sounded eerily calm, "who's Magnus?"

Oh, this was worse than Alec thought. He must have left his phone sitting on that blank text message window. Damn. "Magnus?" what should he say about Magnus. Surely not that he thought he was exotic and mysterious in some way that made Alec feel compelled to know more about him. That Magnus was the only person to distract him from the fixation he had on Jace.

"Yes," Jace started impatiently, "Magnus. The person you're having such a time over, I would assume." He gave Alec a pointed look and then added, almost like an after thought, "Am I wrong?"

_No, _thought Alec, _you've never been more right. _Alec sighed and gave a soft no. no point in denying it now; he may as well have been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What was that, I don't think I heard it" Jace said in a teasing tone that made Alec's blood boil. Looks like Jace was back to being himself again. Alec was torn between being glad Jace wasn't ignoring him and wishing he would.

"No," Alec said louder than he meant to. He saw Jace stiffen and tried again "No, you're not wrong" Alec was staring at his black comforter refusing to look at Jace. He missed the look his brother was giving him, and only looked up when Jace sat down beside him.

"Alec," Jace waited for Alec to look at him. This was important. "Alec, you can talk to me you know." Alec finally looked up and saw how sincere he looked.

But of course he would mean it, Alec reprimanded himself. Jace was his brother and even though he could be a serious jerk sometimes Jace always cared for him and Izzy like they were family and not just kids who were part of his adoptive family. Jace was always protective of his siblings, even now. Alec realized how stupid he'd been for doubting his brother. "I know," he told Jace truthfully. Alec was shocked to see that Jace looked relieved at his words. The tension in the room seemed to slip away like it was never there in the first place.

Alec barely had a chance to blink before he was pulled into Jace's arms, in a hug. Alec wrapped his arms around the other boy and returned the pressure, feeling better than he had all week. Better than he had in a long time. "You're an idiot" Jace told Alec, as he released the other boy and pulled his feet up on the bed so he was sitting with his legs crossed. Alec looked at him with an expression that invited him to elaborate. "It doesn't matter whether or not you're gay, you're still Alec".

Alec couldn't help but flinch at the word gay. Jace hadn't said it cruelly at all, but after years of hiding in the back of his mental closet, so to speak, it was odd to hear it out loud. "I was scared to tell you." Alec admitted. He hoped Jace understood. It wasn't like he avoided telling Jace because he didn't think Jace was important enough to know. Rather he couldn't get past his own fear of rejection to tell anyone else about himself.

Jace wanted to call him an idiot again, Alec could tell. And after Jace's actions he couldn't blame him for wanting to call him an idiot. Alec thought he'd been an idiot. Alec went back to staring at the loose threads in his comforter, he really needed to replace it, it had seen better days. "Alexander Lightwood, that is no excuse" Jace said in a tone that reminded Alec of his mom. He tried to stifle his laughter but it escaped his mouth before he could help it. Alec saw Jace grin and gave him a playful shove.

Unfortunately, for Alec, when Jace started falling off the bed sideways he grabbed Alec and took him wit him. Alec landed on his funny bone which contrary to common belief really isn't funny at all. Jace was sprawled out on Alec's hardwood floor with his hand still grasping the front of Alec's shirt in surprise. Alec couldn't help it he laughed.

"Great going, Wayland" he said jokingly and saw Jace wince as he sat up and then he shoved Alec.

"Excuse me, _Lightwood_," he said with a sarcastic air, "but I believe you are the one that decided it would be a wise idea to throw me in the floor. You could have bruised my beautiful person, you know."

"We wouldn't want that." No need to put an effort into _that_ bit of sarcasm. Alec cocked his eyebrow at his brother in a gesture that spoke volumes that said exactly how tragic he thought that would be.

"Of course not," Jace said seriously. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got better places to be" Jace made a big show of picking himself up off the floor grasping at Alec's comforter like he couldn't manage to gather the strength to get up otherwise.

Alec was debating Pulling Jace's foot out from under him, just to watch the overly confident blonde spill on the floor, when something hit the floor with a distinct _thunk. _"oh" Alec said leaning over to see his cell phone face up on the floor.

Before Alec could grab it himself Jace had swept it off the floor, his previous charade forgotten. "I wasn't kidding you know," Jace said with a mischievous grin lighting his face while his golden eyes looked at the black piece of plastic meaningfully.

"Kidding about what?" Alec asked in earnest.

"I will call him, if you don't pluck up the courage to do it yourself." Jace's statement was a promise, and even worse a challenge.

Alec sputtered and tore at the seams in his sweater nervously. "You can't mean now?" He asked Jace incredulously.

"And why not?" Jace asked him seriously. "I've been watching you mope around for a week Alec, it's now or never." Jace held out the phone to Alec giving him a chance to call Magnus himself.

Alec sighed. Jace was right; he had been moping hopelessly all week. When he'd come home from the gentlemen's club he'd immediately run to his room and locked himself in. When he woke up in the morning he'd tried to tell himself that it was all just a wild dream but sure enough when he'd pulled his phone out of his pocket there at the top of the contact list was _his_ name: _Magnus Bane._ And then the daydreaming had started. Alec had felt like a teenage girl fawning over some random boy. But Magnus was definitely not some random boy. "What am I supposed to say?" He asked nervously.

"Well, most people start with hello" Jace said seriously. Alec felt compelled to punch Jace; He could be such a pain. But Alec needed his help.

"Jace, I'm being serious" Alec said irritated.

"I am too Alec, just call." Jace said, "Tell him you've been thinking about him and you want to see him again, ask him out." Jace was making it out like it was easy. For him it probably was, Alec mused. Jace could have a girl for everyday of the week if he wanted too, and most of the time it bothered him to see Jace girl hoping, but today he didn't really care. Today he had his own distraction to worry about.

"You make it sound like it's easy," Alec said reaching out and taking the phone. Alec was so nervous he almost dropped the phone and to his horror managed to hit the call button in the process. "Oh my god, It's ringing" Alec freaked out and looked at Jace with a what-do-I-do-now sort of expression on his face.

"Well pick it up, Alec!" Jace said looking at Alec like he was being stupid. He probably was, he thought.

Alec put the phone to his ear, biting his lip and wondering what in the world he was supposed to say. This was going to be a disaster, he just knew it, and he was fully prepared to blame it on Jace if things went extremely bad.

Alec listened to the phone ring again and thought that maybe Magnus wouldn't pick up after all. He was surprised at how disappointed that thought made him feel. He really did want to see the glittery man again, or at least hear his voice.

Jace was sitting on Alec's bed again watching him intently, it was almost comical. If it was happening to anyone else Alec was sure he would have laughed. Alec made himself focus on anything that wasn't Jace, watching Jace watch him wasn't helping to calm his nerves. He looked at the calm blue color on his walls, the horrible brown rug on his floor that Izzy had made at summer camp one year and given to Alec. Alec remembered the proud look she'd had on her face when a 12 year old Izzy had presented it to him. He hadn't had the heart to tell it her it was hideous. He'd just given her a hug and said thank you while he told he how much he'd missed her.

"Hello?" A familiar voice interrupted his mental reprieve. It was definitely Magnus.

"Um...Hi, Magnus," Alec started to say already feeling like an idiot, "this is Alexander." Alec was trying to ignore the fact that Jace was still in the room. "We met at the, um, club last week" Alec added, in case Magnus didn't remember him. Alec tried to ignore that train of thought; he knew it wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Alec heard Jace make a loud _Oh,_ and gave him a bewildered look. What in the world was he on about? Jace was looking at him like he was down to the last two missing pieces of a puzzle. Alec was disturbed but decided to ignore him for the moment. No need to stress over things he couldn't control, and one could definitely not control Jace Wayland.

"Oh," came Magnus's smooth voice, "hello there. I was starting to think you wouldn't call" Magnus sounded kind of hopeful which surprised Alec. He was just glad that Magnus had remembered him; he hadn't expected Magnus to be waiting on him to call. Maybe Magnus wanted to see him too, the thought spurred him on.

He could do this. "I couldn't stop thinking about you." Alec replied honestly. He knew he was blushing, he could feel the heat of it on his face. Jace had said to tell Magnus he was thinking about him, maybe not in such brutally honest way, but it was thought that counted. Heh, thought humor.

"You are too much." Magnus gushed. Alec felt his face warm up more; he took that as a good sign.

"Is that a good thing?" Alec asked pulling at his sweater sleeve. He hoped it was a good thing.

"Yes," he heard Magnus laugh, "It is a very good thing." Alec couldn't help the sigh of relief at his words. He really was horrible at talking to other people. Maybe Magnus could help him out with that.

"Alec," Jace said loudly grabbing Alec's attention, "I swear to God, if you do not ask him out right now, I _will_ take that phone and do it myself!"

Alec froze; he didn't doubt Jace would do just what he'd threatened. But he was too shocked to speak even if he did know what he'd wanted to say. "Umm," was all he managed to get out of his mouth.

Alec heard a coughing noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Dear god had Magnus _heard_ that? Alec didn't know what he wanted to do more disappear or kill Jace. "I think you have something to ask me?" Magnus asked Alec a little too innocently; Alec could almost see a smirk on his face. He knew there was no way out of this one so Alec braced himself for the question.

"Magnus, would you go out with me?" Alec was so nervous, it sounded more like all the words had run together. To his immense relief Magnus seemed to understand what he was saying.

"yes." He said simply.

"I understand- wait did you say yes?" _open mouth, Insert foot, _Alec thought to himself. He really had a way with words today. Hopefully Magnus wouldn't mind.

The sound of Magnus's laughter met Alec's ears. It really was a wonderful sound, rougher than his normal tone of voice but full of emotion. Alec definitely liked it. "Yes," Magnus said, "was my answer. Maybe you'd like to come over my place this Friday?"

Alec was relieved that Magnus had taken initiative, which saved him from trying to come up with an idea on the fly, which he wasn't proving to be good at today. "That sounds great" Alec said earnestly.

"I've got to go, but I'll text you my address later?" Magnus said.

"Alright, bye Magnus." Alec agreed, glad to have the excuse to talk to him later.

"Good-bye Alexander," Magnus said. And then Alec heard a click and the line was dead.

Alec heaved a sigh of relief and fell back on his bed, his phone on his stomach. Jace was smirking at him. "What?" Alec asked defensively.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Jace returned his question with another question, a classic Jace gesture.

"oh, shut up Jace" He said in a manner that implied he wasn't happy with Jace for all the stress he'd put him through. Jace just smiled all the bigger.

"I'll take that as a 'thank-you'" Jace said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Jace," Alec said. Jace turned around and Alec continued, "thank you. But if you ever do that again I will kill you."

Jace just laughed, shook his head and walked out the door. Alec knew that probably meant that Jace was going to torture him later but he didn't care at the moment. All he wanted to think about was getting to see Magnus on Friday. He couldn't believe how well accidentally calling him had turned out. If the man was anywhere near as interesting as he was exotic Alec didn't know if he'd be able to handle him, but he was anxious to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gosh that took wayy longer than expected. I'm sorry you guys. We've started our semester Midterms/Finals at school and I got double whammied Friday: Chemistry final and a Japanese Midterm. I should have had this chapter out before then though, I'm sorry you guys. Lucky for you, I was extremely distressed Friday night and Saturday which means I threw myself into finishing this chapter. My cousin is trying to guilt trip me about leaving her squirrel loose after it ATTACKED me and my brother. but enough about my personal life, I'm okay anyway, no worries. Just upset and slightly frightened of squirrels now. I hope to have the next chapter up no later than this time next Sunday. Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten you guys. The really do keep me writing :3 I promise I'll post replies with the next chapter.

**Notes about this chapter**: In case I haven't been very clear Alec does have a slight crush on Jace, but it's not such a big thing that it's going to cause problems for our two favorite boys. I know there wasn't a lot of Magnus in this chapter *tear* but it was necessary to have Alec mope around a little bit if anything just because I enjoy torturing him.

Hope you guys enjoyed my attempts at humor XD. REVIEW please! Reviews let me know what you guys are thinking. hope you enjoyed 3


	4. fingerpainting and clumsy sharks

_Chapter 4: finger-painting and clumsy sharks _

**Disclaimer: **as much as it saddens me, I do not in fact own the Mortal Instruments. Or Adam Lambert…but that's a different fantasy kekeke**. **

* * *

><p>"Isabelle Lightwood, I am going to KILL you!" Alec shouted holding up the wet tie-dyed blob that used to be his favorite sweater. Alec wasn't usually prone to yelling at his siblings but sometimes, like now, he temporarily lost his sanity and control of his temper.<p>

Isabelle poked her head around the door to the laundry room when she heard Alec yelling at her. When she saw the tie-dyed blob she burst out laughing, hands clasped at her sides. "Nice sweater."

"Izzy, this is _not_ funny!" Alec said shaking the sweater and getting water everywhere. "How did you even do this?"

"don't ask me Alec, I put the bleach in with the clothes like you told me to, but it was taking too long so I threw some of my clothes in too." Izzy gave a non-committal shrug; she had no clue why Alec's sweater was currently a retarded rainbow. But that didn't mean she didn't find it funny, she thought it was hilarious.

"Hold on a second, did you say you put the bleach in with the clothes, like you poured it on top of them?" Alec couldn't believe this. He knew Izzy was hopeless when it came to most household chores but he thought she could handle a load of laundry. Apparently he'd been wrong.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Izzy asked head tilted to the side, dark eyes wide, feigning innocence. Alec was instantly suspicious; his sister did not do innocent. That was unless she was trying to get away with doing something she knew she wasn't supposed to be doing. Like, for instance, turning all his sweaters into unrecognizable blobs of color.

"Izzy, did you do this on purpose?" He was waving the sweater around again getting water on his shirt and the hardwood floor.

"Do what on purpose big brother?" her voice still held that innocent note to it but, she was clearly biting back a smirk. If that didn't give her away then calling him 'big brother' definitely did. Isabelle never called Alec that unless she was avoiding getting in trouble wit him or trying to get something out of him. He cringed at the thought. Hopefully all's she wanted to do was to get out of trouble for destroying his sweaters, which wasn't very likely. Alec knew Izzy had a plan in mind, she couldn't hide the "I'm-going-to-get-my-way-if-it-kills-you-and-it-just-might" look in her eyes.

Alec sighed, "Destroy all my sweaters, obviously. Now I have nothing to wear." _Oh my god, _Alec thought _that was her plan all along; she's going to take me_ Shopping. Alec's suspicions were confirmed when Isabelle threw a shit-eating grin his way. He really couldn't believe his sister sometimes.

"Good thing we have enough time to go shopping then isn't it" Isabelle was proud of herself. Not only had she gotten rid of Alec's horrible sweaters she was going to get a chance to drag her brother shopping. For clothes that he would wear, on a date, no less.

Isabelle- 2; Alec-0.

"Fine," Alec said with a huff, he knew he'd lost. He lost the second he pulled the sweater out of the washing machine and had seen that it looked a rainbow had vomited on it. Shopping with his sister wouldn't actually kill him…right? He was about to find out.

Izzy's reply was to squeal like a teenage girl and swoop in for a hug. "Ew, you're all wet," she said distastefully, "go change. Even if we are replacing your clothes there's no need to go out looking like that" she shooed him off before he could come up with a reply. Alec stomped off mumbling something under his breathe about annoying sisters and their need to destroy your wardrobe.

* * *

><p>A long trip to the mall, with stops in almost every department store later, Alec was finally home again. He would never admit such a thing but shopping with Izzy wasn't that bad. She'd kept up a steady stream of conversation the whole time so he didn't have time to fret.<p>

Izzy poked her head in the door, "none of that" she said firmly, gesturing to his sprawled out form on the bed.

He sighed and rolled over, "can't I sit down for five minutes?" Alec knew he sounded like a whiny teenager, but he was tired.

"Not unless you want to be late for your marvelous daaaaate," she said singing the last word.

"But it's only 5:30," He objected. It would not take him an hour to get ready even with an unfamiliar wardrobe.

"Alec, we can do this the easy way," she said smiling sweetly, "or the hard way. But you're not going out looking like a homeless person."

Alec sighed but got up. It was never a good idea to annoy his sister when she was after something "my life was a lot easier when you and Jace weren't teaming up on me," he stated matter of factly.

His sister much like Jace had noticed his mopey behavior following the, er, _club_ incident. Izzy had caught him texting Magnus and commandeered his phone. She was upset she hadn't told him about it himself first but was excited for him all the same, demanding to help him find 'the perfect outfit'. He'd told her he didn't see why he'd need to wear 'the perfect outfit' to go to someone's house, and at the time Izzy had just huffed indignantly. That was two days ago, Alec had thought she was over it but the washing machine incident had proved otherwise.

Izzy went ripping through shopping bags

at a speed that he would have thought impossible if he hadn't seen her shopping. Alec shifted his weight between his feet hoping Izzy wouldn't over do it. "Oh stop that, I'm letting you off easy" she said throwing something with long sleeves at his head.

Alec caught it and breathed a sigh of relief, it was the sweater he'd found at Hot Topic. It fit a bit snug and had a V-neck but it was warm and had black and grey stripes so he could live with it. Next Izzy threw a pair of black jeans at him. "Really Izz, skinny jeans?"

"They're just jeans, Alec; I promise they won't kill you." She was smirking while she said it. _No, but you might_, he thought. Alec heaved a sigh and shoved Izzy out so he could change.

He couldn't see why people wore skinny jeans in the first place; they took like five minutes to put on. How in the world was he ever going to get them off later? Not that he was going to take them off any time soon. Goodness, he wasn't even out of the house yet and he was already blushing. He quickly pulled the sweater over his head and opened the door. "Happy now?" He asked holding his arms out so she could see him.

"Almost," she said tossing a belt in his direction. Ugh, now she was accessorizing him? Alec slipped the belt through the loops in his skinny jeans, (ugh even thinking the word made him feel uncomfortable) it was made of black leather and had two rows of silver studs. Alec felt like a punk, but at least it was black and not pink or some other vibrant color.

He cocked an eyebrow in a "what-about-now?" kind of gesture. She nodded. Alec was going to ask her what time it was when all of a sudden he found himself being dragged down the hallway of the old house. He figured out where he was going too late, and when he opened his mouth to protest Izzy shoved him in the bathroom and shut the door. He thought about running for it but the look she gave him a look that told him he'd regret any attempts to flee. _Damn_.

"_Izzy_-" he started grumpily.

"Relax Alec; I'm just going to do something with that hair of yours." Izzy was looking at him with a weird mix of emotions, determination and little bit of hopefulness. Alec had no idea what his sister planned on doing to him now, but he didn't think he'd like it.

"What's wrong with my hair?" he asked indignantly.

"Alec, do I really need to answer that question," the way she said it wasn't a question so much as a statement. "You've been in dressing rooms all day you're hair is sticking up in every direction, and not in a good way."

Alec sighed and sat down on toilet seat. Izzy obviously wasn't going to let him leave any time soon. Izzy took this as her winning and got a hair straightener out from underneath the counter. Alec tried not to squirm, but he could tell he was failing miserably. He didn't like all this attention.

"I hope you appreciate all my hard work," Izzy said seriously. She was sitting on the counter waiting for the purple device to heat up. When she was satisfied she picked it up and walked over to him.

"You'd better not burn me with that thing, Izz" he was serious. He hated burns; they were the worst kind of injury.

"Quit squirming and we won't have a problem" Izzy reasoned. She started picking up small sections of his midnight black hair and running it through the hot plates. Alec's hair to her delight, wasn't putting up a fight.

Alec wasn't sure that he liked the way he could feel the heat pulling at his hair. How did Izzy stand that every single day? It felt like setting your hair on fire. _When there's nothing left to burn, you have to set yourself on fire_, he thought to himself. He almost grinned, he absolutely loved that song. He had a thing for Stars that his siblings didn't understand. Oh well, not everyone could appreciate his unique taste in music.

"Hey Izzy, have you seen my-" Jace had come busting in the bathroom but when he saw Alec he stopped and cocked an eyebrow. Oh great, now Jace was going to tease him about being Izzy's real-life Barbie doll. "Never mind, I see you guys are busy."

Alec couldn't help but feel like if Jace left he was going to be doomed. He shot Jace a pleading look that he hoped said "help-me-out-here-before-she-starts-throwing-glitter-on-me-or-something". Jace raised his eyebrow higher at Alec but to his relief turned to Isabelle and said "give the kid a break, Izz."

"Oh hush Jace. I'm almost done" Izzy was pulling the last few resistant strands through the plates as she spoke. "There," she said setting down the straightener, "all finished."

Alec was getting nervous again, Izzy still hadn't moved. She had one hand on her hip and was looking at him thoughtfully. She reached out a hand and ruffled his hair. Jace snickered and was rewarded with a glare from Izzy and Alec. "Shut up you," Alec said, ready to leave. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and looked at his clock. 6:30. _Damn_, he thought. It had taken him an hour to get ready.

"Hey Alec," Jace said over his fit of snickering, "do you want me to drop you off? I was going to head out to Pandemonium anyway." Alec had never been so glad for Jace's love of clubbing. Now he could escape Izzy and make it to Magnus' house on time. This could work.

"Sure," he said taking the opportunity to leave before he was subject to more sibling abuse. He gave his sister a quick hug so she wouldn't pout later and followed after Jace.

Alec let Jace lead him back down the hallway only stopping to grab his vans out of his room. The walk was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Alec barley paid any attention to the pictures he passed going down the hallway. They started out with him as baby, and then Isabelle's baby pictures showed up. When Alec kept walking he saw pictures of Jace start to crop up with a 9 year old Izzy and an 11 year old Alec, they were all smiling goofily and had paint all over their hands and faces.

Alec smiled at the memory, Maryse had told Izzy and Alec that they were getting a brother, Jace, she had called him. Izzy had just sighed, she didn't want another boy around, but Alec was excited at the thought of having someone his age to play with. He wasn't the most social butterfly out there he wouldn't mind a play-mate. Little Alec was surprised at how quiet and closed off the 10 year old Jace had been. No matter how hard he tried or how nice he was Jace would just give him the same blank look. One day Maryse had decided to have a finger-painting day, what child could resist the allure of splashing color everywhere? Little gold haired Jace had tried but when Alec accidentally turned his arm blue, it was on. Jace had splashed so many colors at him so fast Alec couldn't do anything but laugh. Finally the gold haired boy had started to let his guard down. Alec and Jace had formed an allegiance to turn the icky Isabelle purple. By the end of the day they were all smiling, giggling, little blobs of color. Alec and Jace had been friends ever since.

"So Alec..." Jace started turning to give his brother a mischievous grin, which set his brother on edge.

"Yes?" Alec said unsurely.

"What are you and Magnus going to do tonight?" an innocent enough question. Alec had no idea how to answer it.

"Um…I don't really know" he said honestly. He gave a shrug, he'd find out soon enough he supposed.

Jace just cocked and eyebrow and shook his head. He didn't say anything else as they walked out the front door and got in the car, a homey Dodge Challenger R/T, which smelled new even though it was two years old. Alec read Jace the Brooklyn address and tried not to check his phone every two seconds.

Apparently he was failing miserably because Jace finally snapped. "Dude, it's still 6:45, chill out. You're not going to be late"

"Okay, okay." Alec said but he managed to put his phone in his pocket and leave it there lest he drive Jace nuts and get beaten with it.

Finally Alec saw the right apartment building. Jace stopped the car and Alec tried to get rid of the sudden butterflies in his stomach, except they weren't really so much butterflies as clumsy sharks. "Thanks" he told Jace.

Jace gave Alec one last reassuring smile before he left. Alec was all alone. _You can do this_, he told himself walking up to the door. He took one last breathe and rang the buzzer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** woo, that chapter was a beast. I suck, I know, that took way too long and was not a date. but the date is coming. It's already spinning around in my head. I'm pretty sure I'm going to put it in Magnus' point of view. I hope you guys like Witches (date hint). My parents put up this new rule that if I miss school I can't use the internet, which crashed my plan of uploading this Thursday or Friday. /sigh/ oh well, it's up now. on to replies!

DisturbingEmily: I do, I do. :) Thank you, I'm glad he came out right. I put a lot of effort in trying to keep everyone in character

BlackRosina17: Thank you 'Well Played Bane' was the thought that made that whole chapter happen. I'm glad you liked Mag's view, I hope you like Alec in this chapter too :) haha, glad you enjoyed Jace.

FireAngel5863: thank you! Alec would give you hugs, but you know how shy he gets. keke

Chryissi Rose: Glad you found it! Hope you enjoy it

gleekforever63: Jace love! Glad you enjoyed it, much more awkward to come :D

Bloody-Battle-Bunnies: I love your pen name. I'm Glad you like the fic so far. I actually really love Jace, I just can't resist writing him with a sarcastic air. I'm glad the protective brother aspect of his personality shows up :) Lots of Izzy in this chapter, hopefully a little Max later too.

Sychopenguin5: Your review made me grin. like an idiot. I'm glad the story has a canon feel too it. Am I being cocky if I say that's an accomplishment for an AU story? hopefully not. Yes, everyone in this story is very human (although there was a time when I almost gave Magnus witchcraft anyway). I hope you'll like their first date too :)

Hope you guys don't hate me for the wait, even if I did have things that made writing impossible at times. Read and Review please, even if it's just to tell me I suck for not updating (hopefully not, though).

Lots of Love~

Holley


	5. Baby Steps

_Chapter 5: - Baby steps._

**Disclaimer: **I am still not Cassandra Clare and do not own the Mortal Instruments. /sigh/ 

Magnus was not exactly the most patient person in the universe, he knew this. And yet he couldn't help but feel like he was being overly impatient waiting on Alexander to show up. The poor kid wasn't even late yet. Magnus paced around the living room again resisting the urge to text Alexander. He couldn't look _too_ eager.

"Meow" came a soft mewl from near his feet. Chairman Meow was giving Magnus a look he thought was a little too knowing.

"Shut up" he told his cat playfully. He scratched his cat behind the ears and put him on the plump red couch.

Magnus gave up on pacing and sat down with his cat. "How about some TV then?"

Chairman Meow just curled up in a ball and ignored him. Magnus took it as a yes and turned on the television. He'd left it on TheCW, what could he say he was a sucker for the Vampire Diaries. He was a little surprised to find a Vampire Diaries re-run on. He had no hope of changing the channel, no one could resist Ian. _No one with any taste that is_, he thought to himself. What could he say; he had a weakness for blue eyes. This of course brought him back to thoughts of the blue eyed beauty, Alexander.  
>Magnus was trying to remember the exact blue of Alexander's eyes when the he heard the buzzer. Did he squeal like a girl and trip over his feet trying to get to the door? Of course not, the fabulous Magnus bane does not squeal. Or trip. He stopped by the door and fixed his shirt telling himself to calm down. "Yeees?" Magnus drew out the word making the 'e' into an 'a' at the end.<br>"Um, it's me Alexander," came a cute voice from the speaker beside the door. Magnus got the usual thrill down his spine at the sound of the name; something about it was just incredibly sexy. It probably had something to do with the nervous was it tumbled off the boy's lips.

"Come on up, the door's unlocked." Magnus said. He was becoming more and more nervous by the second. Which was unusual for him, he didn't get nervous. But Magnus didn't wan to mess things up with this boy. He'd even picked up his apartment so there weren't empty bottles and shoes everywhere. Which was saying something, generally Magnus didn't clean up for anyone. _I must really like this boy, _he thought to himself. He'd walked back to the couch to catch the last few minutes of Vampire Diaries before Alexander came up and presumably stole all of his attention for the rest of the evening.

Magnus heard the feet walking down the hallway and stop in front of his door. He could almost hear the nervous buzz of Alexander's thoughts. That kid really couldn't get any cuter. Magnus was about to tell him that the door was unlocked when Alexander surprised him by opening the door. Magnus turned at the sound and stared.  
>Alexander was looking <em>extremely<em> fine. He was still wearing a sweater but instead of looking like he'd stole it from a hobo this sweater had a just bought look to it. It had black and gray stripes and Magnus was appreciating the way it clung to the boy in all the right places. Magnus was pleased to see that he'd been right about Alexander hiding some muscle under the earlier baggy sweater. Magnus was shameless looking the boy over. He also took in the black skinny jean and beat-up looking vans that still added to the over-all outlook of the outfit.

Alexander had obviously noticed his staring judging by the red that was taking over the boy's face. "My sister destroyed all my sweaters" he said with a shrug in a what-can-you-do sort of way.  
>Magnus just quirked an eyebrow at him. "She destroyed them? How?" normally he wouldn't ask a question that would no doubt lead to a story but the way Alexander had said it made him curious.<p>

Alexander heaved a sigh and said, "It's a long story, really." 

Magnus was even more curious now. "Well come over here and tell me about it then." He was delighted when the boy kicked off his vans and came to sit on the couch with him. He left a bit of a gap between them to settle against the armrest but Magnus didn't mind. _Baby steps Bane_, he told himself.

"Well Isabelle, my sister is a very nosy individual. And she figured out I had been talking to you and hadn't said anything and was mad at me for not telling her. I don't understand girls sometimes, it's like they have to know every little thing you do all the time. But she told me that she was going to help me out but finding the 'perfect outfit'" he stopped to put the air quotes around the words. "I told her I didn't see the point in dressing up just to go hang out with someone. And she just did her girly huff thing that she does when she thinks I'm being stupid. I thought that was the end of it but boy, was I wrong. She was doing me a favor today and doing the laundry, I don't know why I thought that would be a good Idea. Izzy is horrible with household chores, and I had to tell her how to do the laundry." Alexander was shaking his head now with a look that said he thought his sister was ridiculous. Magnus was on the verge of a grin, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

Alexander took a breathe and went back to story telling. "So Izzy takes all my sweaters and dumps them in the washing machine and pours bleach on top of them. Then half way through washing them she decides it's taking too long so she dumps her clothes in with mine, I swear she picked the most vibrantly colored things she owns on purpose. When I went to change the laundry around I picked up my favorite sweater and it was like a tie-died _rainbow_! It was completely destroyed. And do you know what she does? She grins at me like a cat that just caught the biggest rat he's ever seen." He was getting flustered again just telling the tale. Magnus could tell. it made him want to laugh. Alexander was adorable when he was all flustered.

"And do you know why she did it? So she could take me _shopping_! Shopping! She ruined my favorite sweater all to tamper with my closet. So then this happened" he pointed to his outfit. "She even attacked me with a straighter." By now Magnus was outright laughing, he wasn't trying to hide his amusement anymore.

"Oh my God, you are too cute!" he said between laughs. Alexander, presumably realizing he was having a fit over a sweater, was flushed a red color to rival Magnus' favorite lipstick.

"Sorry," Alexander said looking sheepish, "I don't usually loose my mind about things."

Magnus could believe that, Alexander didn't look like the kind to have a fit, or go on tangents for that matter. The sweater thing must have really touched a nerve with the boy. Magnus could definitely appreciate the death of the ratty clothing, he sent a mental 'thank-you' to the boy's sister later. Magnus had a feeling he would like this girl.

"Oh Darling, I don't mind," _not at all_. "Trust me" Magnus was thrilled to see Alexander looking flustered again. He really shouldn't take this much joy from watching someone squirm. _Oh well, everyone has their quirks._

A scream from the television cut through the temporary quiet making Alexander jump. Magnus couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry," he said, "I was watching Vampire Diaries before you got here."

"Oh, I love The Vampire Diaries" Alexander surprised him by saying. Magnus didn't think he looked like the paranormal drama type but who was he to judge?

"Who's your favorite?" Magnus was honestly curious; most everyone who watched the show had a crush on some character or another. He wanted to know who kept Alexander's attention.  
>Alexander took on a thoughtful expression. Magnus noticed with curiosity the way his eyebrows seemed to draw together when he was thinking, yet another endearing trait. "Klaus" Alexander said with conviction. Magnus was surprised to see that Alexander had a thing for the 'bad guy'. "There's just something about he way he holds himself. Even though he's alone he always has this confident air about him. Who's your favorite?"<p>

So Alexander liked a guy with a lot of confidence? Magnus wouldn't have any problems there. Magnus didn't have to spare a thought about who his favorite was.

"Damon Salvatore is my favorite, of course; who can resist that dark haired beauty with the stunning blue eyes?" He gave Alexander a coy look hoping he would get the hint. Everything he said he liked about Ian were things that Alexander also had. Magnus thought that Alexander's blue eyes put Ian's to shame and _that_ was saying something.

Faced with a subtly-not-so-subtle compliment the blue eyed beauty was back to an awkward flustered mess. Magnus noticed the boy was also back to picking at the sleeves of his sweater. Hopefully he wouldn't pick holes in this one too.

"You however, don't seem like the type to like the bad guy." Magnus was trying to get the boy to talk again. He loved that voice, so smooth like velvet.

"Well generally speaking I'm not. But I always have to hear Jace going on about how they ruined Bonnie's character by basically swapping her appearance and attitude with Meredith's, I didn't even know he read the books until then. Then of course Isabelle is always talking about how she thinks Stephen is a brooding heartthrob but Elena should have never left Matt. And between the two of them the only choices left were Damon, Rick, and Klaus. Damon is attractive but he's such a handful and he spends the first two seasons hung-up up on Katherine. Rick is human- automatic out. So Klaus became my favorite character." Alexander looked a little uncomfortable talking about his own preferences. Magnus wasn't surprised, based off of his previous encounters with the boy he wasn't very open about his sexuality. He didn't exactly give off the 'out-and-proud' vibe. On the plus side he had crept a little closer to Magnus unconsciously. _Baby Steps,_ he approved.

"You spend a lot of time with your siblings then?" Magnus had almost heard more about the boy's sibling than him. He contributed this to Alexander not liking to talk about himself too much.

"Yeah," Alexander seemed a little embarrassed, "I don't really get out a lot except for when Jace and Izzy drag me places."

"We'll just have to fix that" Magnus said smoothly. Getting out and about with Alexander definitely didn't sound like a bad idea.

"We'll see" Alexander said playfully with a small smile. Magnus' could swear he felt his heart skip a beat; that had to be the cutest smile he'd even seen. "But we should probably figure out what we're going to do now first"

"Hmm. Good point" Magus said getting an idea. "How about we watch a movie then?" Maybe Magnus could teach Alexander the art of appreciating supernatural movies, more commonly know as drooling over the incredibly gorgeous male leads.

"Alright." Alexander agreed, "Did you have anything in mind?"

Magnus walked over to his flat screen and started looking through his pile of movies he kept on the table. "Oh. How about The Covenant? Have you ever seen that one?" Magnus absolutely loved The Covenant, witches and gorgeous boys how can you go wrong?

"No," Alexander said, "I haven't ever heard of that one, what's it about?" _Oh my God_, Magnus thought, _we are_ so _watching this movie. _Magnus couldn't believe Alexander hadn't heard of this movie, not having seen it was one thing, but he hadn't even heard of it. This tragedy needed to be fixed. Immediately.

"I cannot believe that you have not heard of this movie!" Magnus said incredulously. He decided to calm down a little when Alexander looked a little startled. _Turn down the diva Bane_, he thought to himself. "It's about four boys who are from a long line of Witch families. It's very good, I promise," He said.

"Oh," said Alexander, "well if you say it's good I believe you." Magnus didn't know whether Alexander was really interested or was just humoring him but he knew the boy would like the movie if he liked the Vampire Diaries.

Magnus plopped the DVD in the player and wondered into the kitchen for some popcorn. One does not simply watch a movie without some kind of snack to unconsciously munch on. Alexander gave him an appreciative smile when he sat down on the couch beside him with the bowl. "All good?" he asked.

Alexander gave him a nod in response. Things were quiet in the apartment aside from the sounds of the movie on screen. Magnus ignored the words on the screen, he'd seen this movie a million times he didn't to be told the history of how the witches had escaped. He actually really loved the movie and the history behind it. He loved the idea of witches and magic. He'd wished more than once that he could snap his fingers and get whatever he wanted, turn the lights out, unlock the door, whatever. But alas he had no magic and had to resort to doing things the mundane way.

Magnus took to sneaking glances at Alexander when he knew the other boy wasn't looking, which was a lot. Alexander actually seemed to be getting pretty into the movie. Magnus thought the expressions the boy was making in reaction to the characters on screen were priceless. He patted himself on the back for his choice of movies.

Everything was great up until the scene where Sarah had the nightmare about the spiders. Apparently Alexander had a severe fear of spiders. When the creatures started popping up on the screen Alexander squealed. Magnus tried to cover up his laugh by pretending it was a cough but judging by the look Alexander gave him the boy wasn't fooled.

"Are you okay over there?" Magnus tried his best to keep the teasing out of his voice but it crept in anyway.

"I have a problem with spiders." Alexander said with his face the color of a tomato. Magnus almost snorted. He could tell that much for himself. He did appreciate the way Alexander was curled up to his side. "I've been scared of them ever since I was a kid"

"That is incredibly cute" Magnus said. He had a new found appreciation for spiders. 


End file.
